


Atari

by stillskies



Series: Deathmatch [1]
Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-04
Updated: 2012-03-04
Packaged: 2017-11-01 02:43:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillskies/pseuds/stillskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isumi attempts to navigate his relationship - or lack thereof - with Le Ping. Waya and Yang Hai do not help, and Zhao Shi is Zhao Shi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Atari

**Author's Note:**

> Written for round 1 of [Deathmatch](http://hng-deathmatch.livejournal.com/). Originally posted (with author identification) 08-16-2009.

It starts out innocently enough - lunch. There isn't anything wrong with the occasional lunch, or two, or sometimes even three.

A week.

But he ignores this and continues on.

So, when Le Ping invites him to dinner, Isumi accepts it without pause, which, it turns out, is mistake number two.

Mistake number one being, Yang Hai-san later tells him, accepting lunch in the first place.

Isumi, of course, thinks that Yang Hai-san is joking with him and brushes it aside. There is nothing wrong with having lunch _or_ dinner with a friend. After all, he does it all the time with Waya. (He almost uses Shindou and Touya-kun as an example, but after the fiasco at the last Hokuto Hai in Seoul, he doubts they will help his case.)

The point is, of course, that he and Le Ping are _friends_ \- nothing more, nothing less - which suits Isumi just fine. 

(Although, he will admit that Le Ping has grown up very nicely, and is quite attractive, but that is neither here nor there.)

He goes to dinner and tells Le Ping that he had a nice time; the next day, Yang Hai-san takes him to the airport, and Isumi goes back to Japan.

+++

His phone is placed neatly next to his shoes in the cubby. Waya is congratulating Isumi on his win and grousing about his own loss ( _Sensei is going to **kill** me for losing to Touya. Again._ Waya laments, while Shindou leans against the wall and snickers, adding that _you had no chance against Touya - even sensei knows that._ Isumi has to to dodge the shoe that comes flying towards Shindou's head.) when he gets the message.

He excuses himself and finds an empty room before listening to it. There is a brief moment of silence before Le Ping's voice echoes in his ear.

_Yes, is Isumi-kun? Is Le Ping. Just wanted make sure you got back, because Isumi-kun not call. Not even tell Le Ping Isumi-kun leave._

Isumi can hear another voice in the background, telling Le Ping to calm down - Yang Hai-san. 

_Isumi-kun very rude. Date so bad Isumi-kun need leave country? Isumi-kun should just tell Le Ping!_

Yang Hai-san's voice is getting more insistent, and Isumi can make out the words _mine_ and _don't you dare throw that_ before there is a sudden crack and the phone cuts out.

+++

 _Waya,_ Isumi begins, but doesn't continue. He isn't sure how to phrase his question, nor is he even sure he wants to know the answer. There is something hovering at the back of his throat - a tight, breath-catching sensation - that he doesn't dare acknowledge. But Waya is looking at him now, stone in hand, waiting for him to continue. 

So he does. _Would you be upset if I left without saying goodbye?_ He doesn't even have to watch Waya's face to know that this is a stupid question to ask, because _of course_ Waya would be mad; in fact, he was _livid_ when Isumi finally came back from China the first time.

Waya places the stone decisively on the board. Isumi doesn't look at the formation of the stones - they haven't changed since Waya's match against Touya-kun the week before. Waya is determined to prove that he would have been able to play through his last move if he'd had more time to think. 

_Depends,_ Waya says slowly. _Did I know you were leaving?_

Isumi puts his cup on the coffee table and thinks. He knows that _he_ had never told Le Ping when he was leaving - he had assumed that Yang-hai-san or Zhao-kun would have mentioned something.

_No._

Waya rolls his eyes. _Then, yeah. I'd be pissed._ He places another stone down and grins. _I **knew** that it was possible!_

While Waya is congratulating himself and calling Shindou - apparently, they had a bet, and now Shindou owes him lunch for the next _week_ \- Isumi feels something prickle along the nape of his neck. 

+++

 _He broke my phone,_ Yang Hai-san grouses when Isumi can finally get a hold of him. _And the brat won't even pay to replace it!_

 _I apologize,_ Isumi says. _I'll pay for the damages._

 _Che,_ Yang Hai-san replies, though he sounds a bit mollified. _It's not your fault. Besides, Li-sensei said he'd replace it by taking it out of Le-ping's earnings._ Yang Hai-san chuckles over the line.

Isumi sits down and stares out his window. There are cars zipping by outside. _I didn't tell him I was leaving._

He hears Yang Hai-san sigh. _I got that. But the brat could have asked when you were leaving._

_But-_

Yang Hai-san cuts him off. _He's gotten used to you being here, Isumi. He's starting to think that you'll just show up one day and never leave._

There isn't much that Isumi can say to that - he's in China as often as he's in Japan, though he's justified the reasoning as to further his go. He wonders when it became something different.

_How do I-_

_Dunno,_ Yang Hai-san informs him. 

+++ 

Zhao-kun is surrounded by several Japanese and Korean pros when Isumi finally finds him. Zhao-kun latches on gratefully, and Isumi apologizes to the other pros before leading the younger boy away. Not that Zhao-kun hasn't grown - in fact, Zhao-kun is as tall as Le Ping, and soon he'll have to look up to them both. 

_You do not seem happy, Isumi-san,_ Zhao-kun comments after Isumi hands him a carton of strawberry milk. _Is this to do with Le Ping?_

Isumi sighs. _I don't know what to do,_ he confesses, but leaves it at that. He doesn't want to burden someone else with his problems, especially someone who is younger and about to play against Yashiro-kun in mere minutes.

 _He will be coming to Japan,_ Zhao-kun tells him. _He says it's to study, but Yang Hai and I know it's to see you, Isumi-san._

He walks Zhao-kun back to the main hall, and Zhao-kun promises to send him Le Ping's itinerary. Isumi thanks him and wishes him luck. Zhao-shi-kun wishes him the same.

It has been three months, and he has still not heard from Le Ping. Isumi hopes that luck is enough.

+++

Le Ping steps into the airport, and Isumi waves uncertainly. Le Ping scowls, but walks over to him, which Isumi considers a minor victory. He holds out his hand for Le Ping's carry on, but Le Ping continues to walk, and Isumi is left to follow.

They do not say anything as they navigate their way through the airport, and Le Ping hardly even glances at him. Isumi is proud, in a twisted way, of how Le Ping has grown - a year ago, the younger man would have been yelling and throwing things if he were this upset. 

Isumi silently takes the lead as they exit the airport, heading in the direction of the train station. A quick glance behind him reveals that Le Ping is still following behind him. Isumi smiles at the sullen look on Le Ping's face, but continues walking.

He pays for Le Ping's ticket when they reach the station, and allows Le Ping to pick his seat when they board the train. It isn't until they pass the stop closest to Le Ping's hotel that the younger man turns to Isumi and says, _Where we go?_

Isumi smiles hesitantly. _I thought you'd be more comfortable staying at my apartment._

He sees a flash of confusion - followed closely by happiness - pass over Le Ping's face before he turns away and leaves Isumi to stare at the blurry scenery.


End file.
